Ten Things They Won't Talk About
by Sekhem
Summary: A closer look at the secrets of the Fullmetal Alchemist cast - the ten things they won't discuss under any circumstances. Now, Roy Mustang goes under the microscope. Rated T, just to be on the safe side. Some hints of Royai, if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

This piece is going to be an experiment. I found the Ten Things challenge on LiveJournal and decided to adapt it to my own purposes. I've included a few references to my other work (as an enticement to get you to read it ;) ). This is set in the first anime continuity, so I'm ignoring _Brotherhood_ for now, and maybe borrowing occasionally from the manga.

As always, these characters aren't mine, I'll return them to Arakawa-san in something close to the condition they were when I borrowed them.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated. Flames, as always, will be directed to the appropriate alchemist.

#

Ten Things Edward Elric Never Wanted to Think About

#

1. War.

He hated the idea that he might have to actually go fight and kill for his country. The idea of taking a life horrified him, and if he was killed in action, Alphonse would be left without protection.

#

2. Winry.

Even though he eventually fell in love with and married another woman, he couldn't bring himself to think of her, simply because he would always wonder what would have happened if he'd stayed.

#

3. Fear

He had been terrified since he recovered from the automail surgery that Alphonse hated him for what had happened, but it took until after Laboratory Five for them to discuss it.

#

4. Hohenheim.

That bastard abandoned him, his brother, and his mother when he was little because he was so afraid of dying first. He didn't like to think that he could possibly do the same to his own wife someday.

#

5. His mother.

He didn't know what she would have thought about what he and Alphonse did, but he though that she would have been terribly disappointed.

#

6. The Gate.

He had seen the Truth when he tried to bring his mother back, but it would take him a lifetime to understand it.

#

7. August 13, 1913.

The sheer humiliation of needing a rescue during a rescue mission was a massive blow to his ego. Alphonse dragging him out of there kicking and screaming certainly didn't help any.

#

8. Izumi Curtis.

She had taught him and Alphonse well, but her tactics had left the two of them traumatized for years afterward, Even twenty years after she died, her name was still terrifying.

#

9. The Philosopher's Stone

The idea that he needed to sacrifice anyone's lives to make the Stone was horrible. All the more reason for him and Alphonse to find another way to make it...somehow.

#

10. Failure.

It was never an option. It had been a possibility when they tried to bring their mother back, but now, he couldn't even consider it. Al would be stuck in the armor forever if he did.

#


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I know it's been a while, but if you haven't read the note on my profile, my laptop croaked a few weeks ago, and most of my notes for a lot of my stories were on it. Fortunately, I did manage to save a few things, including the notes for _Supplemental Rules and Regulations_. Since then, I've been working primarily from handwritten drafts and old printouts.

This is one of the ones I had the handwritten notes for. I have the notes for one more chapter, and ideas for at least a couple more for this piece. It's set primarily in the first anime continuity, but I'm borrowing a couple ideas from the manga.

It also makes a couple of references to _Supplemental Rules and Regulations_, including a reference to the August 13th incident.

Let me know what you think.

Arakawa-san still owns Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm just borrowing the characters for now.

#

Ten Things Roy Mustang Refused to Talk About

#

1. Ishbal.

The raw power the red stone ring gave him access to was as intoxicating as the finest wine, and just as glorious. To this day it still gave him nightmares to think about.

#

2. Treason.

The only ones who knew his true plans were Maes and Gracia Hughes, and Riza Hawkeye. None of them were willing to talk either, since they would be found as guilty as he was.

#

3. June 7, 1914.

It took him two days to wash the muck out of his hair, and the army was still asking pointed questions about what happened to his jeep.

#

4. General Olivia Armstrong

Even factoring in his mother, his sisters, and Lieutenant Hawkeye, she was one of the most terrifying women he had ever had the privilege to face.

#

5. The Piano Incident.

If it takes two days to recover from a simple reconstruction it is not a good day. Especially if you scare the hell out of your best friend's sort-of girlfriend in the process.

#

6. Elizabeth.

That he had feelings for Lt. Hawkeye was an open secret amongst him and his men. That Hawkeye herself was the mysterious Elizabeth he flirted with every time his first lieutenant was out of the office was just between him and her.

#

7. August 13, 1913.

Humiliations galore. The only bright spot in that whole wretched day was getting to carry Riza Hawkeye out of that warehouse.

#

8. The Fullmetal Alchemist.

Years after it was all over, when people asked him about his relationship with the Elric brothers, he would only smirk and say it was shorter than he'd have wished.

#

9. Warehouse 13.

Five grown men being that scared by a mere ghost story was not something easily lived down. Not that anyone was letting him try.

#

10. Mrs. Izumi Curtis.

Meeting her explained so much about Edward and Alphonse both, especially when she explained in graphic detail exactly what she would do to him if either of her apprentices were hurt because of him.

#


End file.
